Vicki Donovan
Vicki Donovan was Matt's sister and the first character that becomes a vampire since the Salvatore brothers arrives again in Mystic Falls. She also was Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood love interest. Personality "I really hope you’re not one of those guys that now that we’re together tries to change everything about me" Vicki Donovan Vickie was a rebel and frustrated girl with low self esteem that used drugs as an escape route of her personal problems. She did not share her true emotions with anyone and did not think that had a future. Vicki is quite comfortable and playful with her brother, Matt, and had much in mind what people thought about her and for this reason she refused to be with Jeremy bacause she was more older that him. Due to the concept that she had for herselfShe is of the opinion that all men want her for is sex she developed a submissive dependence about Tyler and making it appear as if she did not care. Nevertheless, Vickie was a sensitive girl who just wanted to fit in the world and be loved.She allows Tyler to treat her badly hoping for love in return Season One At the beginning of the school year, Vicki worked as a waitress at the Mystic Grill and had to deal with the problems occasioned to her by Jeremy Gilbert. A shared interest in sex and drugs lead Vicki to maintain a sexual relationship with the boy during the summer, but this ends in Jeremy developing genuine feelings for her. She tries to avoiding him as much as possible and when she decided dating again her former boyfriend Tyler, Jeremy becames angry with her and try to make her understand that Tyler wanted her only for sex and that don´t really love her. After a discussion with Tyler during a party, and while walking in the woods, Vicki was attacked by Damon and her body was found by Jeremy and Elena. Vicki survived the attack and while recuperates in the hospital, she blames that "a vampire" attacked her. Stefan uses his abilities to erase her's attacker from her memory but later that night, as a way to torment Stefan, Damon plays with Vicki's memories and make her believe that Stefan was who bitten her. Ultimately, Damon wipes her memories of that event and his attack on her, leaving her relatively unscathed. Then Vickie blamed the incident on an animal attack and hallucinations from the pills she received from Jeremy. Jeremy continued providing her with drugs after that and when Vicki wants Tyler to take her to the town's annual Founders Party, Jeremy reminds her that Tyler only treats her like trash. After Tyler wouldn't introduce her to his family and kept her away from the party, she feels sad and broke up with him. Then she returned with Jeremy and resumed his former relationship. After living at the Gilbert House with Jeremy for over three days, Vicki stole Elena's pain pill that she recieved from the car accident and begins to crush them up. Jeremy start to feel that like all they are ever doing is getting high and then she tells him that he had better not be like those guys that after they're together, tries to change everything about her. Vicki introduced Jeremy to druggies that she hangs around with in the forest and when Jeremy tries to get her to stop, she argues with him saying that Jeremy was only going through a tough period in his life due to his parents' death and he'll eventually get over it. Jeremy left her and Vicki stayed in the cemetery. At the night, she was unfortunate to find Damon again, who attacked her and her friends. Vicki proved to be quite stubborn, and determined to cling to life, so Damon took her back to the boarding house with him. Damon decided to feed Vicki some of his blood in order to help her heal so that he can pass the time having some fun with her. Vicki found the high from Damon's blood as addictive as drugs and then they feed off of each other. Vicki reveals a lot of her woes and insecurities to Damon and then he decides that the best thing for solving her poor self esteem issues would be to become a vampire and killed her. Vicki awoke very hungry and seeking help at Jeremy home, where Stefan realized that her conversion to a vampire had begun. Stefan tries to help her but Vicki was turned into a full vampire after feeding from Logan Fell after Damon attacked him. After being changed, Vicki struggles to follow the same moral path as Stefan, especially when Damon tries to coax her into using her powers to kill and feed from humans. She begins to behave in a volatile manner, going as far as to attack and threaten Elena. When Damon teaches her to use vampire speed, Vicki flees from the Salvatore brothers and goes back to her own home. At the Salvatore Boarding House, Vicki texts Jeremy to meet her at the Halloween party at school and when they meet, Vicki takes him behind the school and they kiss passionately until she loses control of her vampire side after accidentally biting his lip, causing it to bleed. Elena steps in, leading Vicki to attack her. Although Stefan tries to get them back to the party while he tries to get Vicki reorganized, Vicki gets away from him. When Elena and Jeremy attempt to get back inside, Vicki knocks Jeremy aside and bites Elena, forcing Stefan to shove a broken board through her chest, killing herm which left both Elena and Jeremy grief-stricken. Notes * The character of Vicki Donovan is based on the book character Vickie Bennett and who is not Matt's sister. In the novel, Vicki has a personality disorder due to the constant attacks of the vampires and is eventually murdered by a Old One vampire. * Vicki novel surname "Bennett", in the series step to be the surname of another character Bonnie Bennett * Vickie was the first major character in the series to be killed so far. * She was the first character that was turned into a vampire since the show started. * Vicki seems to have a need to be accepted whatever the costs. Possibly seeking popularity. Also had a tendency to be self destructive. * She never knew her father but from what her mom has told her there wasn't anything good about him. * According to executive producers Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson, episodes 1-7 were denominated “the Vicki chapter”.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50t1KYBKU7o See Also *Vampire *Mystic Grill *Matt Donovan *Jeremy Gilbert References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Destroyed Vampires